wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halduron Brightwing
The Horde : Kingdom of Quel'thalas : Silvermoon ::Farstriders :: Sunreaver Onslaught Unseen Path | faction = Horde | location = Sunfury Spire, Silvermoon City or Hatchet Hills, Ghostlands | occupation = Ranger-General of Silvermoon | status = Alive | health = 17178000 | mana = 75650 |students = Derithela}}Halduron Brightwing is a level ?? elite blood elf who can be found within the Sunfury Spire of Silvermoon City. He serves under Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, and is both the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth and the leader of the Farstriders. As of Patch 3.3, Brightwing will also appear to the entrance of the Sunwell during the quests to restore the fabled sword Quel'Delar. / Biography Halduron served under the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War against the Horde.Tides of Darkness, pg. 211. Before the Third War, Sylvanas Windrunner was the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, the highest authority amongst the Farstriders. With her death, a void was left, leaving the high elven rangers without a leader. The Farstriders soon chose Halduron Brightwing as the new leader.Dark Factions, pg. 152. As he was a great ranger, he was promoted to Ranger-General of Silvermoon, and rules the rangers to this day.Dark Factions, pg. 154. At the same time he was promoted, his commanding officer, Lor'themar Theron, was made Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas. Like Lor'themar, Halduron played a crucial role in protecting Quel'Thalas from the Scourge during the re-founding of Silvermoon City, and is privy to the true identity of Anveena. In World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King Halduron plays a role in a quest to restore an ancient blade of Quel'Delar. He travelled to Isle of Quel'Danas to inspect Sunwell's defence, where he learns that Myralion Sunblaze and Caladis Brightspear's quest is to see the blade renewed. Halduron decides to send heroes to Thalorien Dawnseeker, blade's original owner who died when the Scourge attacked Quel'Thalas. Cataclysm When trolls reunited their empires, Halduron was prepared to fight the renewed Amani empire. He makes an appearance near Zul'Aman where he met with Vol'jin and Vereesa Windrunner. During their conversation, a Silvermoon Messenger who says that Lor'themar Theron's demand is to know why Vereesa and the high elves entered Quel'Thalas. Halduron replied that he invited Vereesa personally, and that he as a Ranger-General has a right to do so. Mists of Pandaria Landfall Halduron and Lor'themar are present at the Court of the Sun after the Purge of Dalaran occurred. Lor'themar ordered Halduron to assemble the Rangers. Rise of the Thunder King Halduron accompanied Aethas, Rommath and Lor'themar to Isle of Thunder where they formed the Sunreaver Onslaught. Halduron departed to wilderness together with Elina Zaralae and Kethiel Sunlance where they defeated a local Zandalari threat. Legion Halduron represents blood elven Farstriders in the Unseen Path, the union of all hunters of Azeroth. Gallery File:Halduron.jpg|Halduron Brightwing from The Burning Crusade. File:Halduron Brightwing.jpg|Halduron Brightwing from Isle of Quel'Danas during The Return of Quel'Delar quest chain. WoWScrnShot_043011_005525.jpg|Halduron Brightwing as of Patch 4.1 outside of Zul'aman WoWScrnShot_043011_011043.jpg|Halduron Brightwing as seen with Lor'themar with his new model Quests With patch 3.3, he will be involved in the following quests: # # # Patch changes * * * * * References External links es:Halduron Alasol fr:Halduron Luisaile pl:Halduron Brightwing Category:Blood elves Category:Major characters Category:Farstriders Category:Silvermoon City NPCs Category:Isle of Quel'Danas NPCs Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:Characters with military ranks Category:War Crimes characters